


Planned and unplanned visits.

by Nataco



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Graduation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Just some small insight to two possible visits Carol makes to her family.





	Planned and unplanned visits.

Her last visit to Earth had been spontaneous, this was not. This had been calculated to avoid Fury, shield, and whatever pesky government organizations watched the skys now. Entering into Earth's atmosphere had been tricky but not impossible. Months before that visit she'd heard of robot armored humans attempting to overtake earth. All knowledge was provided by space traders far away from earth's existence. Yet the story checked out. It made her want to run and do something but they quickly added that Earth had heros of its own to protect itself. That was comforting her people were safer but, it made visiting Maria and Monica even more difficult.

Her last visit was a few years ago during a dip in interstellar activity. Spontaneous with no warning she just had an itch she couldn't scratch herself. Using the dark southern sky she landed in the waters of the Louisiana coast. She made her way to Maria's countryside home and snuck inside drying quickly from the humid heat. Breaking inside had been easy since human's had really terrible alarm systems compared to the technology she was accustomed to. Resetting the alarm had been easier. She crept into the house careful of her steps until she slipped into Maria's room bypassing the other rooms in the house. Maria looked so peaceful her body stretched across the bed quiet snores coming from her. Carol watched quietly before she threw off her suit and pulled on a shirt combo she'd "found" on the way to the home.

Laying next to Maria gently she accidentally woke her up. Carol had the sleepy, confused, and combative way Maria said her name in her head for months. She also didn't forget the feeling of Maria pulling her into her arms and holding her till they fell asleep warm from eachothers touch. Over the weekend Maria helped her scratch the itch she couldn't get herself many many times. Other than that they, all three, spent time catching up on life. Moreso Maria watched as Carol was catching while Monica threw her world at Carol.

She'd learned about Monica's interest in highschool, her friends, and the latest boyfriend. Carol had to restrain showing up at the school to intimidate the boy trying to woo her niece. She could handle herself and no doubt Maria beat her to it. That Monday morning she was due to leave she went with Maria to drop Monica off at school. Before leaving the car Monica had given her the estimated date of her graduation from the national Airforce Academy. She was determined to apply and enter once the stint in high school was over. It'd really been 7 years ago since she last saw her small family.

This visit had been calculated. Pulling a piece of space matter in with her Carol dissapeared into the ocean. She was on earth in 2009 lifting an outfit from a small store that fit graduation and comfort. Current she was making her way through El Paso County in a family van she charmed her way onto. They ironically were heading to the same place she was, the USAF military academy. They were running a few minutes late to graduation while she was years behind. She caught up to some things like the latest bands and superhero gossip via the teenagers yapping in the back next to her.

Clapping and a voice was vibrating through a sound system from outside of the stadium doors. This was the right place and the right time if she'd done her math correctly. Obviously it was but she hoped Monica had stuck to her guns. The family she rode with had already taken their seats but she chose to pace outside the door. A faint voice told her she'd been forgotten and they both had moved on. She almost laughed out loud because the forgotten part was unimaginable. The moving on part maybe not so much. Looking at her reflection in the tiled wall she tucked a gray strand of hair behind her ear.

She pressed the front of her procured jacket down over top of the apparently "in" shirt she wore. It was now or never as she heard the announcer begin last names beginning with R. She adjusted the ball cap on her head and pushed through the heavy door into a crowded seating area. Her eyes scanned for a familiar face as people clapped for another graduates name being called.

Race, clapping ensued. Her eyes kept scanning. Racciopi, more clapping and Carol kept looking around. Names went in one ear and out the other until she saw Maria. A smile crept on her face and she felt giddy with a part of her nervous. Making her way through the crowds, she excused herself pushing past people. Maria had made it a point to be sitting in a front row. Alone. No doubt to get the best view of her little girl following in her mother's footsteps. The announcer was at the last name Rafielli when a group started clapping and yelling as Carol passed them. It made her grin.

She'd made it next to Maria but the woman was too busy her eyes peeled to the stage a booklet in hand. Carol sat in the seat next to her and fake yawned an arm behind her. Maria turned her eyebrow raised and a look of disgust, but that softened. "Hey Photon," Carol gleamed at her friend. Maria pulled her out of her seat and the two held each other tight.

"Hey to you too, Cheeseburg... Avenger", Maria laughed which was apparently to loud for the scowling people sitting next to them.

"Woww, you are so funny i thought we agreed never to bring up that callsign ever again," Carol blushed.

"Ah, so you remember that okay then," Maria's eyes searched Carol's face as Carol did the same. Carol felt it the itch and she was sure her mind was being read the way they both grinned knowingly.

"Monica Rambeau", the officiant's voice popped over the speaker. Both Carol and Maria turned simultaneously and stood. Maria clapped loudly and hooped in the air. Carol used her fingers to whistle loudly from their elevated seating area. Both women stared proud and with slightly misty eyes as Monica shuffled across the stage. Carol knew that feeling of accomplishment Monica should be feeling from her own graduation over 15 years prior. The memory was hazy but it was there.

After the ceremony Maria and Carol stood with some other parents as cadets ran outside to great them. Carol spotted Monica coming out of the doors head turned talking to another cadet. Her niece was no longer the awkward and lanky teenager she'd left in Louisiana. She had her curls pulled into a tight bun and she exited those doors with the same confidence Maria always had exiting the hangar. Maria had warned her Monica might freak out when she saw Carol had paid attention. As soon as she noticed, Monica had bolted from the steps to Carol and wrapped her arms around her squeezing tight. Carol laughed and gave the girl a hearty hug, her chest was so full of happiness she could've cried.

"You made it Auntie Carol, you really made it," Monica said through a teary smile.

"Of course i did kid, of course i did."


End file.
